1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device capable of detecting an external proximity object and an electronic apparatus, and in particular to a display device with a touch detecting function capable of detecting an external proximity object based on a change in capacitance and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch detection devices capable of detecting an external proximity object, which are what is called a touch panel, have been attracting attention in recent years. Touch panels are attached or integrated on display devices, such as liquid-crystal display devices, and are used for display devices with a touch detecting function. In display devices with a touch detecting function, displaying various types of button images and the like on a display device enables input of information using the touch panel as a substitute for general mechanical buttons. Such display devices with a touch detecting function including a touch panel require no input device, such as a keyboard, a mouse, and a keypad. As a result, display devices with a touch detecting function have been increasingly used for portable information terminals, such as mobile phones, besides for computers.
Some types of technologies for touch detection devices are known, including optical, resistive, and capacitive type, for example. By applying a capacitive touch detection device to a portable information terminal, it is possible to provide an apparatus with a relatively simple structure and less power consumption. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2010-197576 (JP-A-2010-197576), for example, discloses a touch panel that makes a transparent electrode pattern invisible.
To provide a display device with a touch detecting function having a smaller thickness, a larger screen, or higher definition, it is necessary to lower the resistance of a touch detection electrode. The touch detection electrode is made of a translucent conductive oxide, such as an indium tin oxide (ITO), serving as a material of a translucent electrode. To lower the resistance of the touch detection electrode, it is effective to use a conductive material, such as a metal material. If a conductive material, such as a metal material, is used, interference between pixels of the display device and the conductive material, such as a metal material, may possibly cause moire to be visually recognized.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device with a touch detecting function and an electronic apparatus that can reduce the possibility that moire is visually recognized while using a touch detection electrode made of a conductive material, such as a metal material.